SUEÑOS, DESEOS, DESTINOS E ILUSIONES
by AiShitteru
Summary: CASI HAN PASADO 3 AÑOS DESDE LA PARTIDA DE SASUKE, DESPUES DE UN LARGO ENTRENAMIENTO NARUTO REGRESA A KONOHA CON TODA LA INTENCION DE RECUPERARLO HACIENDO NUEVOS AMIGOS EN EL PROCESO. QUE SUCEDERA... la historia sufrio algunos cambios espero les guste
1. Chapter 1: el regreso y nuevos amigos

**SUEÑOS, DESEOS, DESTINOS E ILUISIONES**

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, solo esta Historia que comencé a maquinar en un momento de ocio, es una adaptación a partir del capitulo 245 del manga, luego que Sasuke se va con Orochimaru, por lo que hará muchas referencias al manga, espero les guste la historia y los dos personajes nuevos que aparecerán en ella.

**CAPITULO 1: EL REGRESO Y NUEVOS AMIGOS.**

La luna y las estrellas comenzaban a ocultarse temerosa del enorme poder del sol que comenzaba a salir trayendo consigo un nuevo día. En la aldea oculta de la hoja sus habitantes aun dormían, sin embargo en lo profundo del bosque, por el sendero que llevaba a esta, dos personas caminaban acercándose a ella.

- Apresúrate Ero-senin

- Tranquilízate Naruto, la villa no va a cambiar de lugar

Y es que después de más de dos años entrenando fuera de la aldea Naruto y Jiraiya regresaban. El sannin legendario no mostraba ningún tipo de cambio, sin embargo Naruto había aumentado su estatura, incluso su vestimenta había cambiado portando ahora un traje naranja, pero el color del cuello de la chaqueta, brazos y media pechera, eran de color negro. Además de una nueva bandana, con un lazo más largo, de color negro y unas botas más altas, también negras. Portando su mochila de shurinkens en la pierna derecha.

- es que nunca había pasado tanto tiempo fuera de Konoha, además ha pasado mucho tiempo y tengo un asunto muy importante que atender –Dijo Naruto caminando delante de el

- aun sigues con eso ya te dije que lo olvidaras, además si vas tan temprano a molestar a Tsunade te gol...-guardo silencio parándose de repente

- ¿que sucede? –pregunto Naruto al verlo observando hacia el bosque.

- ¿escuchas eso? –Pregunto sin voltear a verlo.

- mmmmmm...-se concentro observando en la misma dirección- No escucho nada -contesto después de uno minutos tratando fallidamente de escuchar algo extraño

- Vallamos a investigar –dijo saltando entre las ramas de los árboles internándose en el bosque.

- ¡¡¡Espérame Ero-senin!!!

Naruto le siguió durante varios minutos sin entender lo que sucedía, extrañado por el comportamiento de su maestro, sin embargo conforme avanzaban comenzó a escuchar una voz que se hacia cada vez mas nítida, revelando así un canto cada vez mas cercano. Observo como Jiraiya se detenía en la rama de un árbol, y lo imito posándose en una rama cercana, observo hacia donde este veía, maravillándose con el paisaje.

Ahí escondido entre los enormes árboles y arbustos se encontraba un hermoso lago de aguas cristalinas, que era iluminado ligeramente por los rayos del amanecer, la orilla se encontraba cubierta completamente de flores de diversos colores, y dentro del lago se encontraba el origen de la canción. Y es que ahí, con el agua cubriéndola hasta las rodillas, se encontraba bañando una hermosa joven, su piel tan blanca como la nieve contrastaba con sus largos cabellos color fuego, que la cubrían hasta la cintura, sus ojos se encontraban cerrados mientras repetía la misma canción, haciendo experimentar a sus espectadores, los tristes sentimientos con los que cantaba.

_**Ame ni mureta hoho wa, naimida no nioi ga shita**_

_La esencia de lágrimas en mis mejillas, mojadas con la lluvia_

_**Yasashi nanazashi no tobibito**_

_La mirada calida en la cara de los viajeros_

La canción traía a Naruto infinidad de recuerdos contradictorios, recordaba las veces que había llorado sin comprender el porque los aldeanos de la villa lo odiaban. Recordando contradictoriamente la amabilidad de las personas que había conocido durante sus viajes...

_**Shizuka ni hibiiteru natsukashii ongaku**_

_La música de nuestra niñez lentamente resuena en el fondo_

_**Omoidasedai kioku samayou**_

_Las memorias que trato de recordar vagan sin rumbo_

Pero aun, dispersos entre los recuerdos tristes de su niñez, se encontraban los recuerdos felices que había vivido con sus amigos, con la persona que amaba...

**_Yume wa tobidatsu no shiisa na tsubasa de_**

_Pero con estas pequeñas alas, lanzadas por mis sueños_

_**Omoi no kienai basho made futari de tooi uni o sora o koete**_

_Sobre los distantes océanos y cielos, juntos iremos donde los recuerdos no se borran_

Era por eso que el sueño de ser Hokage, el ninja mas fuerte de la villa, para ser respetado y querido por los aldeanos, había cambiado, deseando volverse mas fuerte para proteger a sus seres queridos, recuperar a la persona que amaba, salvarla de la oscuridad en la que se había sumergido, para poder estar siempre juntos...

_**Kurai yoru no naka de watashi o terashiteru**_

_Tú me iluminas el camino en la oscuridad de la noche_

_**Yasashii manazashi no anata ni**_

_Oh! Esa mirada calida en tu rostro_

_**Aitai**_

_Te extraño mucho_

Era el deseo de encontrarlo, de volver a estar con el, lo que le había dado la fuerza para luchar todo este tiempo, impulsándolo a salir de la oscuridad en la que se había sumergido por su partida, recordándolo, extrañando su presencia...

Tan sumergidos estaban en sus pensamientos que no notaron una sombra que se acercaba a ellos hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

- ¡¿Que demonios?! –exclamaron ambos al encontrarse amarrados a un árbol sin poder moverse.

- ¿Quienes son ustedes y que quieren? –les pregunto una fría voz tras ellos.

- Solo somos un par de viajeros perdidos –contesto Jiraiya tratando de moverse.

- Yo diría que son un par de mirones...-dijo apretando la cuerda.

- Todo es tu culpa Ero-senin, si no hubieras estado espiando nada de esto habría sucedido...-le recrimino Naruto intentando moverse

- Cállate Naruto, así no ayudas en nada, además tu también estabas espiando

- ¿Queeeee!!!! Yo solo te seguí tú...?

- ¿Que sucede Yuki? –interrumpió a Naruto la voz de la chica que se había acercado atraída por el ruido.

- Encontré a estos dos espiándote –contesto la otra voz

- ¿Que es lo que quieren? –pregunto la chica subiéndose a la rama de un árbol cercano.

- Como la le dije a su amigo solo somos un par de viajeros perdidos –contesto Jiraiya intentando voltear a verla.

- Aun sigue perdiéndose para espiar mujeres bañándose Jiraiya-san, no ha cambiado nada en estos años...puedes soltarlo Yuki, es un viejo conocido -dijo bajando del árbol.

- ¡¿Nos conocemos¡¡Imposible!! Nunca olvidaría un rostro tan hermoso –dijo parándose frente a ella luego de haber sido soltado.

- No creo haber cambiado tanto, aunque ya han pasado 10 años desde la última vez que nos vimos Jiraiya-san, o ¿puedo decirle ojii-san? –pregunto con una sonrisa, vestida con un sencillo vestido blanco.

- ¿10 años...¿Ojii-san...?...-repitió tratando de recordar- la única persona que me ha dicho así es... ¿Hikari...¿Eres tu...?...ha pasado tanto tiempo...pero mira como has crecido...-dijo abrazándola- Pero dime... ¿Que has hecho...¿Como has estado...?

- Estoy bien...He estado viajando... –contesto una vez terminado el abrazo.

- ¿¿Ero-senin...?? –llamo Naruto parado junto a ellos, extrañado por su comportamiento.

- ¡¡Ahh!! Naruto mira te presento, ella es Hikari Akiyama, mi anterior estudiante, Hikari, el es Naruto Uzumaki, mi actual estudiante –los presento

- Mucho gusto –dijo Hikari tendiéndole una mano

- El gusto es mió –dijo Naruto contestando el saludo- Y...lamento lo sucedido antes...-dijo sonrojándose al recordar haberla visto desnuda.

- No te preocupes, de seguro fue culpa de Jiraiya-san, recuerdo que siempre tuvo la habilidad de espiar mujeres desnudas –contesto sonriéndole

- Pues no ha cambiado en nada –dijo comenzando los dos a reírse.

- No digas eso Naruto... –le regaño sonrojado.

- Oh!! Déjenme presentarlos, el es Yuki Yagami -dijo al observar como un joven de largos cabellos grises, piel clara y ojos violetas, vestido con una playera gris y un pantalón negro, se acercaba a ellos cargando dos enormes mochilas- Yuki el es Jiraiya-san, fue uno de mis maestros y el es Naruto Uzumaki, su actual estudiante.

-Mucho gusto –saludo simplemente.

- ¿van a una misión? –pregunto Hikari al ver la mochila de Naruto.

- No, vamos rumbo a Konoha, estuvimos entrenando fuera -contesto Naruto

- ¿y ustedes hacia donde se dirigen? –pregunto Jiraiya

- también nos dirigimos a Konoha, me entere que Tsunade-san era la nueva Hokage y me gustaría pedirle un permiso para permanecer un tiempo en la villa –contesto tomando una de las mochilas de Yuki.

- ¿conoces a Tsunade-obaasan? –pregunto Naruto

- Tsunade también fue maestra de Hikari –contesto Jiraiya.

- ¿¿¿QQQUUEEEEEEEE??? –fue el sorprendido grito de Naruto.

- Eso fue hace mucho tiempo –contesto Hikari- ¿que les parece si vamos juntos a Konoha?

- Bien, así me contaras lo que has hecho todo este tiempo –acepto Jiraiya

Recogieron sus cosas, para luego comenzar a saltar entre las ramas de regreso al camino, notando que el sol ya había salido.

- cuéntame Hikari ¿como fue que conociste a Ero-senin y a Tsunade obaasan? -pregunto Naruto luego de varios minutos en silencio.

- Fue hace mas de 10 años, mi familia tenia una posada cerca del país del Te, y ellos se hospedaron ahí. Yo había aprendido a controlar mi chakra y algunas técnicas ninjas por medio de algunos libros, por lo que pude notar su chakra y los espié durante algunos días, pero Jiraiya-san me descubrió y se ofreció a entrenarme, aunque poco después tuvieron que reanudar su viaje, fue entonces cuando Tsunade-san me ofreció viajar con ellos, sin embargo solo viaje con ellos durante un año ya que mi madre enfermo y tuve que regresar, meses después mi madre murió –le contó

- Lamento lo de tu madre, no quise hacerte recordar cosas tristes –dijo apenado Naruto.

- Esta bien, eso fue hace mucho tiempo, ya lo tengo superado –dijo regalándole una sonrisa.

- Volvimos tiempo después a la posada, pero nos dijeron que la habías vendido y te habías ido sin decir a donde te dirigías –dijo Jiraiya llamando su atención.

- La posada me traía muchos recuerdos, además atenderla sola era muy pesado por lo que decidí reanudar mi entrenamiento y comencé a viajar, he recorrido varios países aprendiendo diversas culturas, también pude visitar varias aldeas ninjas, mejorando mis técnicas, fue así como conocí a Yuki y comenzamos a viajar juntos.

- Ya llegamos –dijo Yuki interrumpiendo su platica.

Frente a ellos se encontraba Konoha, ya la gente se encontraba trabajando y la actividad fluía en la aldea. Apenas entraron Naruto subió a un alto poste de Luz desde donde podía observar la aldea.

- ¡¡Cuanto tiempo¡¡Este sitio no ha cambiado nada!! –Exclamo contento- ¿Eh? Jejejeje¡¡Han puesto la cara de la vieja Tsunade en la roca!! –dijo observando la roca de los Kages.

- Estas mas alto Naruto...-escucho decir una voz tras el llamando su atención. Volteo encontrando a Kakashi sentado en un techo cercano leyendo su inseparable libro.

- ¡¡¡¡KAKASHI SENSEI!!! Sensei... ¡No ha cambiado nada! –Salto al techo donde este se encontraba- ¡Hey, hey¡Te tengo un regalo para ti sensei! –dijo comenzando a revisar su mochila.

- ¿Huh¿Que¡¡T-Tu...E-Esto...es...!! –dijo observando sorprendido el libro que Naruto le entregaba.

- Es la ultima entrega de la serie Icha Icha; ¡El nuevo tercer volumen!, es bastante aburrido¡Pero te gustara! –le explico Naruto

- Este idiota...un chico como el no puede entender lo interesante que es¡Además aun no ha sido publicado así que es muy raro! –murmuro Jiraiya enojado ya que habían estado observando lo que hacia Naruto.

- ¿Continua escribiendo libros eróticos Jiraiya-san? –pregunto Hikari parada a su lado

- Eehh...s-si...b-bueno...-dijo apenado sin saber que contestar, pero fue salvado por Naruto quien se acerco con Kakashi.

- Chicos, les presento a Hatake Kakashi, mi sensei, sensei ella es Hikari y el es Yuki, son unos amigos -presento

- Es un gusto conocerlos –dijo Kakashi

- El gusto es nuestro –contesto Hikari por los dos

- Vamos debemos ir con Tsunade -dijo Jiraiya comenzando a caminar.

Emprendieron nuevamente su camino hacia el despacho de Tsunade. Naruto les enseñaba los lugares por los que pasaban a Hikari y a Yuki, mientras que caminando mas atrás iban Kakashi, leyendo su nuevo libro, y Jiraiya.

- Como prometí dejo a Naruto a tu custodia –dijo Jiraiya ganando la atención de Kakashi- Akatsuki es impaciente así que pronto comenzaran a moverse. Necesito concentrarme en recabar información -Kakashi lo escucho sin contestarle nada, mientras continuaba leyendo, sabia que no era el lugar ni el momento para preguntar.

Continuaron caminando hasta el edificio de la Hokage. Entraron llegando a la oficina de Tsunade que se encontraba repartiendo misiones acompañada por Shizune, cuando los ninjas con los que estaban salieron, ellos entraron sorprendiéndolas.

- ¡¡Como están...Shizune, Tsunade-obaasan!! -exclamo Naruto entrando.

- Bienvenido Naruto-kun –dijo Shizune

- Naruto, Jiraiya ¿cuando regresaron? –pregunto Tsunade.

- Acabamos de regresar Tsunade –contesto Jiraiya.

- Y... ¿quienes son sus acompañantes? –pregunto observando a Yuki y Hikari.

- Mucho gusto Hokage-sama –dijo respetuosamente- mi nombre es Hikari Akiyama y mi compañero se llama Yuki Yagami, hemos venido a pedir su autorización para vivir durante algún tiempo en Konoha

- ¡¡Hikari¿¿Eres tú?? Pero mira como has crecido, ya eres toda una señorita -dijo parándose a abrazarla.

- Usted no ha cambiado nada Tsunade-san -dijo contestando el abrazo- Shizune ¿como has estado?

- Bien Hikari, me alegra volver a verte -la saludo también.

- Y... ¿el es tu novio? –pregunto Tsunade viendo a Yuki

- Es un amigo, nos conocimos durante mi viaje y comenzamos a viajar juntos -contesto

- Mucho gusto en conocerlas Hikari me ha hablado mucho de ustedes –dijo Yuki realizando una pequeña inclinación.

- Entonces quieren vivir en Konoha... ¿puedo saber la razón? –pregunto Tsunade observándolos.

- Hemos estado viajando durante mucho tiempo por los diversos países, sin embargo, sin importar cuantos lugares hemos visitado, ninguno de los dos tiene un lugar al que regresar, es por eso que me gustaría vivir aquí ya que este es el lugar donde vive la gente que aprecio -contesto Hikari

- Como ella dijo no tenemos un lugar al que regresar, yo en lo particular no tengo a nadie mas que a Hikari, es por eso que la acompañare a donde ella quiera ir –contesto Yuki

- Bien...entonces a partir de ahora pueden vivir en Konoha –dijo la Hokage- Shizune has que arreglen una habitación para ellos, vivirán aquí hasta que encuentren otro lugar -ordeno, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de esta. Sin embargo antes de que pudiera salir a cumplir su tarea, otra persona entro cargando una montaña de papeles.

- Tsunade-san aquí están los papales que pidió -dijo poniendo los papeles en el escritorio de la Godaime

- ¿S-Sakura-chan? –exclamo Naruto sorprendido.

- ¿Ei¿¿Naruto?? –dijo Sakura sorprendida- ¿como estoy? Me he vuelto un poco mas femenina supongo...-Al igual que Naruto, Sakura también había cambiado, su cabello era más corto que antes y vestía una camisa roja con una cremallera blanca cruzada, una falda blanca con hebillas y unos pantalones cortos negros. También porta unas coderas beige y unas espinilleras negras combinadas con sus nuevas botas de tacón.

- ¡Bah! No has cambiado nada...-contesto, contento de volver a verla

- no sabes nada de mujeres...-le murmuro Yuki, logrando que lo mirara confundido.

- ¿Ehh¿Quienes son ellos Naruto? –pregunto Sakura, notando su presencia

- Mucho gusto mi nombre es Yuki Yagami -se presento

- mi nombre es Hikari Akiyama, es un placer conocerte –dijo esta a su vez

- son unos amigos, nos conocimos cuando veníamos de regreso a la villa, además Hikari fue alumna de Tsunade-obaasan y de Ero-senin -comento Naruto.

- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Haruno Sakura, es un placer conocerlos -se presento, sorprendida por lo dicho por Naruto

- De acuerdo, el descanso termina aquí, Kakashi -dijo Tsunade a Kakashi que se encontraba leyendo desde que entraron.

- Bueno...ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿no es cierto? –Dijo cerrando su libro- A partir de ahora ustedes y yo formaremos un equipo e iremos a una misión, pero a diferencia de la ultima vez no hay maestro ni alumnos, simplemente somos ninjas de Konoha. Enséñenme cuanto han crecido, las reglas son las mismas que la primera vez que nos conocimos¡no serán capaces de coger estos cascabeles amenos que tengan intención de matarme! –dijo mostrando unos conocidos cascabeles

- ¡¡SI!! –dijeron los dos emocionados por mostrarle cuanto habían avanzado.

- Espera Kakashi, antes de que se vallan te encomendare otra misión –dijo impidiendo su retirada Tsunade- necesito que pruebes el conocimiento de dos nuevos ninjas que acaban de llegar a la aldea -observo a Hikari y Yuki.

- Pero...Tsunade-san...nosotros no somos shinobis...no hemos llevado el entrenamiento adecuado, ni nacimos en Konoha –dijo Hikari entendiendo a lo que se refería.

- Tienes el entrenamiento adecuado y estoy segura que el debe de tenerlo también si viaja contigo, además a partir de hoy ambos vivirán en Konoha –dijo Tsunade

- Siendo un Shinobi de Konoha podrán seguir viajando y siempre tendrán un lugar al cual volver -opino Jiraiya.

- Y podremos vernos seguido –los apoyo Shizume.

- Sabes que te apoyare sin importar lo que decidas –Dijo Yuki al ver que Hikari lo miraba pidiendo su opinión.

- Esta bien seremos ninjas de Konoha –acepto Hikari luego de meditar la propuesta

- Excelente, hoy los dejaremos descansa de su viaje, por lo que Kakashi mañana deberás hacerles una prueba para comprobar sus conocimientos y así poder asignarles un equipo -ordeno Tsunade.

- Bien, mañana nos reuniremos temprano en el campo de entrenamiento, Naruto pasara por ustedes, vamos Sakura, Naruto –dijo saliendo seguido por Sakura.

- Nos vemos. Pasare temprano por ustedes –se despidió Naruto siguiéndolos.

El resto del día pasó con tranquilidad en el edificio de la Hokage, mientras Sakura y Naruto realizaban la prueba de Kakashi, Hikari y Yuki contaban a Tsunade, Shizune y Jiraiya sus aventuras por los diversos lugares que habían recorrido. Pronto la noche llego terminando así un nuevo día, que había traído consigo el regreso de dos viejos amigos y la llegada de dos amigos nuevos.

Capitulo 1/ Fin

Aquí esta el primer capitulo espero que les guste, cualquier opinión o sugerencia será bien recibida ¡¡JA NE!! La canción es de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle.


	2. Chapter 2: una dificil prueba

**CAPITULO 2: UNA DIFICIL PRUEBA.**

Un nuevo día comenzaba en Konoha, en el campo de entrenamiento, recargado en uno de los 3 troncos se encontraba Sakura, recordando los momentos que había pasado junto a Naruto y Sasuke antes de que este decidiera marcharse, mientras esperaba la llegada del resto, sin embargo no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo...

- ¡¡¡GOOD MORNING SAKURA-CHAN!!! -fue el saludo de Naruto que llegaba en compañía de Hikari y Yuki

- ohayo chicos –contesto saludándolos

- ohayo –saludaron Hikari y Yuki al mismo tiempo.

A diferencia del día anterior Hikari llevaba el cabello recogido en una trenza, vestía una falda pantalón negra que se ajustaba a sus piernas, una chaqueta negra abierta dejando ver una blusa azul marino con el dibujo de una cruz, además de portar su mochila de shurikens en la pierna derecha y unos botines negros de tacón completamente cerrados. Yuki al igual que ella llevaba el cabello trenzado, vistiendo un pantalón y una chaqueta negra, portando su mochila de shurikens en la pierna izquierda y unas botas negras también cerradas. Ambos utilizando la bandana de Konoha de cinturón.

- ¿Huh? ¿Aun no llega Kakashi-sensei? –pregunto Naruto al no verlo

- Sabes que siempre llega tarde...aunque yo también que llegaría a tiempo por ser un pedido de Tsunade-san...-contesto

- Bueno mientras esperamos a que llegue cuéntennos ¿que tan fuerte es Kakashi-san? -pregunto Hikari

- Kakashi-sensei es muy fuerte, es conocido como el especialista No 1 en técnicas de todo Konoha, nosotros nunca hemos logrado vencerlo –contesto Sakura

- mmm...eso me preocupa, no sabemos que clase de prueba nos pondrá y no creo que sea un examen escrito...-dijo Yuki pensativo

- a nosotros tampoco nos comento que tipo de prueba les pondría –comento Naruto

- entonces tenemos que estar preparados para todo –dijo Hikari

Continuaron platicando sobre Konoha, los lugares que habían visitado durante sus viajes, y el entrenamiento de Naruto, mientas esperaban la llegada del sensei...sin embargo tuvieron que esperar tres horas para que este hiciera su aparición...

- Ohayo...-dijo apareciendo en una voluta de humo, leyendo la nueva versión de su inseparable libro que Naruto le regalara el día anterior.

- ¡¡¡¡LLEGAS TARDE!!!! –le reclamaron Sakura y Naruto al mismo tiempo.

- Si...bueno... es que en el camino me encontré a una ancianita en problemas y me detuve a ayudarla...-comenzó a excusarse

- ¡¡¡ES MENTIRA!!! -Lo interrumpieron Sakura y Naruto, acostumbrados a sus excusas, para diversión de Hikari y Yuki por el espectáculo.

- Bueno...Hikari, Yuki, su prueba será la siguiente, tienen que intentar coger un cascabel sin importar el método que utilicen, su tiempo limite es al anochecer -dijo mostrándoles los mismos cascabeles que mostrara el día anterior a Sakura y Naruto.

- es la misma prueba que a nosotros...-comento Naruto.

- Sakura, Naruto, ustedes pueden quedarse y observar, pero si interfieren serán castigados -dijo recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de los dos- Bien su tiempo comienza a correr -dijo amarrando los cascabeles a su cintura. Guardando su inseparable libro y descubriendo su sharingan.

Sin embargo, para sorpresa de todos, en lugar de atacarlo, ambos se sentaron platicando entre ellos.

- Mmm... ¿Que debemos hacer...? –pregunto Hikari pensativa.

- No lo se...Sakura dijo que era muy fuerte, y que ni ella ni Naruto lo habían vencido, además de que es un especialista en técnicas, sin contar el extraño ojo que acaba de descubrir...-contesto Yuki

- Yo creo...

- No mejor...

- Pero y si...

- Entonces...

- ¡OK! -dijeron ambos poniéndose de pie, ante la mirada de confundida del resto por la extraña conversación.

Yuki fue el primero en atacar usando Taijutsu, alternando puños y patadas con gran velocidad y destreza.

- _Es rápido_...-pensó Kakashi bloqueando sus ataques ya que le costaba esquivarlos. Sin embargo una patada dio en el blanco lanzándolo por el aire, al momento que varios Shuriken, lanzados por Hikari lo golpeaban, pero antes de que pudieran cantar victoria una explosión de escucho y un tronco apareció en el lugar donde este se encontraba.

- Es el Kawarimi no Jutsu...donde estará...-murmuro Hikari intentando localizarlo, volteando hacia todos lados- ¡¡DEBAJO!! –grito de repente golpeando el suelo con el puño, que se rompió por la fuerza del golpe, apareciendo el Jounin entre los escombros.

- _Todas las alumnas de Tsunade tienen esa fuerza monstruosa..._-pensó al ver su fuerza, sin embargo antes de que pudiera atacarla una enorme bola de fuego lo ataco.

- Katon, Goukakyuu no Jutsu –exclamo Yuki, siendo el autor del ataque, no obstante, antes de que este diera en el blanco fue detenido por Kakashi que utilizo la misma técnica, al chocar estas, una enorme explosión se produjo impidiéndoles ver lo que sucedía debido al humo.

- ¡¡YUKI!! -exclamo Hikari una vez que el humo se disipo, pudiendo ver al mencionado en el suelo al parecer inconsciente, acercándose a este para comprobar su estado.

- No pierdas de vista a tu enemigo –dijo Kakashi apareciendo de repente junto a ellos.

- Katon, Goukakyuu no Jutsu -escucharon observando como otra enorme bola de fuego se acercaba a Kakashi, que salto logrando este esquivarla a tiempo, sin embargo el grito de- Ninpou Kamaitachi –llamo su atención al momento que varias ráfagas de viento lograban golpearlo lanzándolo a suelo.

- No pierdas de vista al enemigo -escucho al pararse observando a Hikari y a Yuki con un cascabel cada uno, mientras Hikari sostenía en la otra mano un abanico y es que una de las ráfagas que lo golpeo había roto el hilo que los sostenía.

- Muy bien, lo han conseguido solo en dos horas, tienen una buena rapidez, sincronización, y gran control en sus técnicas, además de un excelente trabajo de equipo -los felicito- Naruto, Sakura tienen el resto del día libre mañana nos vemos temprano en el edificio de la Hokage -dijo desapareciendo.

- ¡¡FELICIDADES!! –Dijo Naruto abrazándolos- Lograron quitárselas antes que nosotros

- ¿en serio? –pregunto Hikari

- Si, por mas que lo atacamos no pudimos quitárselos, incluso nos agarro la noche aquí, hasta que encontramos su punto débil y decidimos tenderle una trampa...-Les dijo Sakura comenzando a contarles...

Recuerdo

La noche ya había caído la luz de la luna llena alumbraba todo a su paso...mientras tanto recargados en un árbol se encontraban Sakura y Naruto tratando de pensar una manera de conseguir los cascabeles...

- Ya sabíamos de lo que era capas el Sharingan. Sin embargo hay que sumarle la velocidad del sensei para hacer sellos de manos. Y es muy rápido por lo que no puedo acercarme demasiado...-dijo Sakura

- Ah...Kakashi sensei es muy fuerte. Es mas listo que Shikamaru...tiene un olfato mejor que Kiba...un Sharingan mejor que el de Sasuke...y pelea mejor que el cejas encrespadas...

- ¡pero Kakashi sensei debe tener un punto débil si lo pensamos mucho! –dijo Sakura

-... ¡eso es! ¡Ya lo tengo! –dijo Naruto luego de pensarlo durante algunos minutos

- ¿eh? ¿De...de verdad? –pregunto Sakura sorprendida

- Jejeje...Sakura-chan. –Si piensas un poco en lo que ha hecho hasta ahora Kakashi sensei lo sabrás –dijo riéndose

Mientras tanto al igual que ellos Kakashi se encontraba recargado en un árbol descansando...

- _Hacerme usar el Sharingan tanto...Reduce mi resistencia...Es un punto débil, pero estaré bien hasta el amanecer...Sin embargo estoy muy contento por su crecimiento...Veamos con que vienen ahora...-_Pensaba esperando atento a su próximo ataque...- _¡Aquí están!_ -Pensó al momento en que estos aparecieron de entre los árboles atacándolo- _No se lo toman enserio atacando así directamente..._

- ¡Ahora Naruto! –dijo Sakura

- ¡Ahí voy Kakashi sensei! ¡El giro final de la historia del paraíso icha-icha es...! la verdad es...El protagonista es...

- _¿Que? ¡¡¿PELIGRO?!!_ -Pensó tapándose los oídos- _¡Mierda! ¡Por culpa del Sharingan puedo leer sus labios y saber lo que dice_! –cerro los ojos- ¡oh no! –dijo abriendo los ojos al darse cuenta de la trampa

- un ninja debe ir dos pasos por delante ¿no es cierto sensei? -Dijeron ambos sosteniendo cada uno un cascabel

Fin del recuerdo

- Fue así como logramos obtener los cascabeles, sin embargo la primera vez ninguno de los tres pudo quitarle un cascabel y Naruto término amarrado a un poste –les comento Sakura

- ¿Ninguno de los "tres"? –pregunto Yuki

- Es cierto ustedes no lo saben, cuando terminas la academia ninja se forman equipos de tres Genin y un jounin los entrena. Cuando Naruto y yo salimos de la academia formamos el equipo 7 con Uchiha Sasuke y Kakashi-sensei nos entrenaba. Sin embargo Sasuke-kun se fue de la aldea hace más de dos años -explico Sakura con tristeza.

- es por eso que hemos entrenado durante todo este tiempo, para encontrar a Sasuke y traerlo de regreso –comento Naruto con entusiasmo.

- Se nota que Sasuke es una persona a la que quieren mucho, OK nosotros los ayudaremos a encontrarlo ¿verdad Yuki?

- Claro, cualquier cosa que necesiten nos dudes en pedirnos ayuda

- ¡¡Gracias!! -dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo

- Que les parece si vamos al Ichiraku a festejar que pasaron la prueba de Kakashi-sensei y que ahora son Genin de Konoha –dijo Naruto

- OK -aceptaron

Caminaron rumbo al Ichiraku mostrándoles los diversos lugares por los que pasaban, deteniéndose a observar algunos de ellos, sin embrago dos conocidos que se acercaban a ellos llamaron la atención de Sakura

- ¡Shikamaru! ¡Temari-san! ¡Miren quien esta aquí! –exclamo Sakura llamándolos

- ¡¡Hey!! ¡NARUTO! ¿Cuando regresaste? -Le pregunto Shikamaru al acercarse, feliz de volver a verlo

- Regrese ayer -Le contesto Naruto igual de contento

- Y ¿quienes son sus amigos? -pregunto

- Ellos son Hikari Akiyama y Yuki Yagami, acaban de llegar a la aldea y a partir de hoy serán sinovia de Konoha, aunque no sabemos aun en que equipo estarán, chicos ellos son Temari y Shikamaru; Temari es una sinovia de la aldea oculta de la arena y Shikamaru es un Chuunin de konoha -Los presento Sakura.

- ¡Mucho gusto! –dijeron al mismo tiempo

- así que decidieron permanecer en Konoha –dijo Temari

- Si, sabes que mi única familia se encuentra aquí, además Konoha y Suna son aliadas y podremos vernos –contesto Hikari

- ¿Que ustedes se conocen? –pregunto Naruto sorprendido.

- Si nos conocimos hace algún tiempo durante una visita a la aldea oculta de la arena -contesto Yuki.

- ¿Es por eso que sebes hacer el Ninpou Kamaitachi? –Pregunto Sakura

- Si lo aprendí durante mi visita, aunque el mió no es tan poderoso como el de Temari –contesto Hikari- Y tú... ¿que haces aquí Temari? ¿Viniste a ver a tu novio? -Le pregunto

- Para de bromear...no estamos saliendo...el examen de Chuunin va a comenzar y estoy aquí para un encuentro entre la arena y Konoha -contesto con un casi imperceptible sonrojo que solo fue notado por Hikari y Yuki.

- Es problemático pero me encargaron ser examinador. Puedes decir que estoy aquí para ver al examinador de la arena -explicó Shikamaru

- ...El examen de Chuunin...me trae recuerdos...-dijo Naruto nostálgico

- ¡oh si! ¿Que vas a hacer Naruto? –le pregunto Shikamaru

- ¿Sobre que...? –pregunto sin entender

- ¿como que "sobre que"? sobre el examen de Chuunin. Eres el único que no se ha convertido en Chuunin...El U-N-I-C-O...

- ¿¿¡¡QUEEEEEE??!! En...entonces, ¿Tu también Sakura-chan? –le pregunto sorprendido volteando a verla

- ¡¡sip!! –contesto sonriendo

- ¡ah! Y Neji, Kankuro de la arena y Temari son todos Jounins –dijo Shikamaru señalando a Temari.

- ¿¿EEIIIINNNN?? ¡AH! ¡Gaara! ¿Que pasa con Gaara? –pregunto al no escucharlo nombrar

- No lo sabes...Gaara-Kun es el nuevo Kazakage –dijo Hikari

- ¿¿¡¡QUEEEEEE??!! Sorprendente...Me alegro por Gaara –dijo sonriendo

- y tu... ¿que piensas hacer? -pregunto Sakura

- me gustaría hacer el examen pero falta poco tiempo para que se cumplan los tres años y aun tengo que buscar a Sasuke –les recordó triste al mencionar a Sasuke

- el examen de chuunin no dura mucho tiempo. Además siendo chuunin las misiones son más importantes y podrías obtener información para encontrarlo –dijo Shikamaru tratando de convencerlo

- es verdad pero para realizar el examen tienen que ser grupos de tres y no podré encontrar a otras dos personas en tan poco tiempo –le recordó

- y que tal ustedes, podrían hacer equipo –dijo Temari refiriéndose a Yuki Y Hikari

- apenas hoy nos convertimos en Genin, ¿nos dejaran realizar el examen? –dijo Yuki

- es verdad, para realizar el examen tienes que tener mínimo ocho misiones cumplidas –recordó Sakura

- El examen es la próxima semana, tienen tiempo para completar las misiones –dijo Temari

- Es cierto...además las misiones para los Genin son fáciles, podrían realizar las ocho a tiempo -apoyo Shikamaru

- Vallamos a ver a la Hokage y si acepta comenzaremos a realizar las misiones –dijo Yuki

- ¡¡¡Enserio!!! ¡¡¡Harían eso por mí!!! –dijo Naruto emocionado

- Por supuesto, te dijimos que te ayudaríamos en lo que pudiéramos -confirmo Hikari

Se despidieron de Temari y Shikamaru encaminándose hacia el edificio de la Hokage con una nueva meta...El examen de Chuunin...

Capitulo 2/ Fin

Aquí esta el segundo capitulo lamento la demora, espero que les agrade. ¡¡¡JA NE!!!


End file.
